Leaders chapter 1
by WolfLioness
Summary: Wayna a little Meowth has been capture by a clan of Persians. The fire clan. Now she must fight with her friends in order to be free. this story was inspired by Kimberwick and her wonderful comic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A glowing Ninetales ran thru the wood with a Meowth in her mouth. It was the dark of the night and it was raining. "The night has grown cold." She spoke with her ears up. "Darkness is consuming the land. There is already one small light. Still another could save others."

Outside of the town there was a leaf. She put the Meowth on the leaf. She look down at the little Meowth. She look down at the little Meowth. "Be careful little Meowth soon you will be on the same road as the last Bearer of the stars."

Then she was gone.

I lay there sleeping. I was shivering and cold. Slowly I open my eyes. I was wet and cold. I had no idea where I was or who I was. I did not even know how I got there. I look down at myself and saw that my hands were replace by paws. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" I scream and fall down. I look at my body all around and saw that it was all fur. I then try to run but I fall.

"Owe!" I went in pain. I then look down and saw my reflection in a puddle. I was a Meowth. "Oh Man this has to be a bad dream! Yeah that it a bad dream."

I look up at my tail and then sigh. "Alright here goes nothing." I then bite down at my tail with all my strength. "OOOWWWW!" I scream out load. I look down at my tail and turn over to my back. "Oh man this is no dream."

I was afraid. I had no way of knowing where I was or who I was. My ears went back and my tail between my legs. I did not even know my name. I was lost and alone. "Hey look what I found." A voice went, I look up to see a male milk coat Persian with red eyes. I turn off my back and kept my head low. My ears were back and my tail between my legs. "A little Meowth. Not a baby but still not an adult. Who are you kid?"

"Um I don't know… I can't remember." I spoke and did my best to crawl away. "I have to go…"

"Go where kid?" The Persian spoke. He walk in front of me. "It sound like to me you don't have to go anywhere. Tell me what do you remember?"

"Um nothing really. I remember nothing much. I don't even know where I come from." I spoke looking down miserably. "I'm sorry I will go now."

"I think not." The Persian spoke. He then grab me by the scruff of my neck. "My clan is always in need of female Meowth's."

"But why?" I ask him in fear of what is going to happen to me.

"Because when female Meowth evolve into Persians, every child they have will be a Meowth. The ones who are not are killed." The Persian explain to me. "We like to keep our Blood line as clean as possible. We only take males of other Pokémon that are not Meowth."

"No! I won't go!" I struggle in his grip. "I don't want to go! Put me down! I don't belong here!"

"That what they all say." The male Persian spoke casually. I kept struggling in vain. "Now stop struggling before I lose my patience. Little runt. Regretful a Persian clan even wants you. Daughters are being sold and traded all the time." I would not stop my struggle. Then Claw at the male muzzle. "OWE!" he went and drop me.

I then did my best to run on four legs but I only trip and fall. "Owe." I went in pain. I look up and saw the angry Persian looking down at me.

"You little bitch!" The Persian went in anger. He then sent out a shockwave. "Take this!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" I scream in pain.

I then began to past out. Before I could pass out I heard his voice. "Nighty night." He said with a wicked smile.

Deep in the forest far from Druide the Tyrant Kingdom was a canyon. There roam the Persian clan of fire. A fitting name. Their home was a waste land of head and sand. Very little water and food. The only Pokémon that inhabit the land besides Meowth was Bastiodon, Rapidash and Emboar.

Hunting was hard for the Meowth Clan of fire. There were only male hunters in in the fire clan lead by the lead hunter. It took strength to take down a Bastiodon. Here the males did all the hunting and fighting. They did not like any upstart strong willed females.

The ones who patrol the land was the lead Warrior and his worriors. They fight and kill any intruders. Unless they are from king Druide. Any male that is not killed are taken in for breeding with females. Any female that is not a Meowth or Persian are killed. The clan has no use for anything else.

Inside deep in the Canyon is cub sitters. They are female pregnant Persian or females. This is there only job the males think they can do. The females can name there Meowth, unless a male say otherwise. Yes being in the fire clan if a female can suck. But it was not always like this for the Persian fire clan. They were at the peak of wealth and they were all happy. Now they are less than happy. The fall of the Persian was hard. Their wealth was taken from them by Druide.

A lot of Persian did not know what to do with themselves. They never live a life outside of wealth. The other cat Pokémon were too good to help them. They struggle. It did not help that other Pokémon rob them, kill them and kidnap there young. The fire clan retreat to this wasteland the only place others would not want to live. There they learn to survive.

It was hard many had died. But over time they became stronger and faster. They also became more dark, possessive and cruel. They are not a clan to be mess with.

Their leader is Ubaridi. He has cold blue eyes with a red ruby on his head. He is a male with no mercy. He kills those who fail him and those who dis please him. He is a Persian without mercy. He saw his lead

He then sat on his stone platform watching other work. Making sure everything was in tight order. He then saw one of his less favorite warriors Mwisho carrying a sleeping Meowth. This pep his interest. He walk from his plat form over to Mwisho. "Mwisho why do you have a cub?" He ask as he sniff the cub. "Where did she come from?"

"I found her on the outskirts of our territory." Mwisho spoke as he lay the cub at his leader feet. "I was going to take her to one of the cub sitters."

"No she look very healthy and fit. The healthiest strong looking female so far. I will take her to my mate." He spoke. He then pick up the female Meowth. "She will be a good pair for my son Bingwa."

"Yes my King." Mwisho spoke and began to walk away. "I have work to do."

Ubaridi walk to his den with the little female Meowth in his mouth. He walk to his den. His den was the biggest of them all. In fact it had six sections. The five sections were for his wives and kids. His first wife was his favorite. Her name Was Mke. Her fur was snow white and blue eyes. The ruby on her head was also white. His heir was Bingwa. Still she was cruel and spiteful to the other wives and children. She use her charm to get whatever he wanted.

His second wife was MpenZi. Her fur was much darker and her eyes ruby red. She was crazy for her husband and would hurt anyone to gain his favor. She gave him a daughter name Ijayo. He plan to give her to another clan to gain favor with them.

His third wife name was Kuumiza. Someone he grew up with. She was always afraid of him. She had grey fur and red big eyes. She always kept her head low around him. She gave him a small son name Ndogo. The only reason he kept her around was the fact that she is fun to torture.

His fourth wife Uzuri. She was Beautiful. She was strong, wise and nice. She did not like Ubaridi much. His main goal in life was to break her. To show her that she was nothing but a breading partner. She gave him a weak son kutomba. He would use him to make her weak her or make her do what he says.

His last wife name was Asili. She was a spiteful female with a son that could match Mke. Her son name was Nguvu. She saw this son as her chance to have something better. She is right of course. So Mke is doing as she can to keep Asili down. Mke is nice to all cubs. She see them as her future workers.

But none of them would like Ubaridi bring them. Most of all not Mke. He walk in his cave. He walk down a tunnel and as he walk he could hear his wives arguing again. He roll his eyes as he kept walking.

"Mke I dare you to touch my son again bitch!" Uzuri snarl at Mke. "Just because you're the favorite does not mean you can abuse whoever you want."

"Oh contrary Uzuri. I had his heir so I can do whatever I want. You and that weak thing of a son you have, should just kill yourself." Mke laugh happily. "Oh and take Kuumiza with you and her son. They get annoying with all there crying."

Kuumiza look down sadly as her son nuzzle her. "It ok mom. I think you're great." Ndogo spoke happily. "One day we won't have to be here anymore."

"Yeah an anything can happen to you while you sleep." Asili spoke as she look at her claws. "Then I can be in charge with my son."

"Careful Asili You won't have my position so easily." Mke shot at her. "You got lucky when you spawn that dam cub of yours. Now all you dam bitches out."

"That is quite enough lady's." Ubaridi spoke as he look at them all. "All of you out while I talk to Mke." All four of them walk out as they look at the sleeping Meowth cub in his mouth. He sat the little cub down. Once they were all out he spoke. "Here is our son future wife."

"What who is she?" Mke said looking at the little cub in disgust.

"Don't know she don't have a name." Ubaridi shrug his shoulder. Bingwa walk forward and look down at the female cub Meowth. He look displease with her as if to say he should have better. "She will be our son wife when she come of age."

"What?! No give her to one of the cub sitters." Mke yell upset. Bingwa growl at the cub and wanted to hit her. But dare not in his father sight. "I mean we do not know where she came from. Not even what clan."

"That matter not to me women. She stay and that is final." Ubaridi spoke and walk out of the cave. His wives leave from spying going back to their caves. He then stops. "Also clean her up. If she does not look good in the morning then expect punishment."

Mke look down in submission. "Yes dear." She said. Ubaridi then left with a nod of his head. Mke walk over and pick up the female cub. "Oh man why does this always happen to me. It's tuff being on top."

"Mom do I have to marry her?" Bingwa grumble looking down at the unknown Meowth female. "I mean look at her. Look at all that hair. It even covers one side of her face."

"Your father word is final here Bingwa." Mke spoke to her son as she lick the female Meowth. "Maybe something better will come along and we won't have to deal with her anymore. Until then she will look like a child of mine."

"I still don't like. She not small like the other girls." Bingwa complain. "How am I supposed to control her once she gets bigger? Huh? Growl this is no good for a future leader like me."

"Don't worry if it comes to that I will make sure she is well behave by then?" Mke spoke as she lick the female some more. "Besides she can give you strong sons. Any females can be ship off. Don't forget your mommy dear."

"Ok mommy." Bingwa spoke as his mother continued to wash the baby Meowth.

I slowly open my eyes. I look up to see a Meowth and a Persian. I look with fear and brought my ears back and tail between my legs. "Hello My name is Mke and this is my son Bingwa. Welcome to our home." I look at them with wide eyes. I then got up and try to run. Mke stop me with her paw. "Listen I will not hurt you, but if you keep this up I will punish you."

My eyes went wide with that and I claw her across the face. "Leave me alone." I yell at her and then ran as she yell in pain and grab her face. "I got to get out of here!"

"Hey!" Bingwa went and chase after me. "How dare you do this to my mommy? Only my dad can do that!"

As I ran out he was right on my tail. I was not very fast due to the fact that I was having a hard time on four feet. How did I even get here? I mean I know I'm not a Meowth but somehow I had become one. What was I then? What was my name? As I ran Bingwa was right on my tail. "You cannot escape!" Bingwa yell.

"Someone help!" I scream and bump into someone leg. I look up to see a male Persian looking down at me. His eyes were cold.

"Where are you going?" He spoke and smack me to the ground. He then look up to see his son. "Bingwa what is she doing out of the den? Where is your mother? Can she do anything right?"

"She attack mother father. Fury swipe her across her across the face." Bingwa spoke with his ears back and tail down. "I was trying to get her back to the cave father."

"I see." The male spoke and put his paw down on my side. "Alright then. Go get everyone and your siblings. I want a word with everyone."

"Yes father." Bingwa spoke and ran off. His tail between his legs and ears back.

He then look down at me. I wanted to fight but the look he gave me made me fearful. He then bind down open his moth. I could see all his sharp teeth. "Growl!" He went. I look away in fear. He then pick me up by the scruff of my neck. He walk me to a huge section of a cave. It was huge. There were pelts of other Pokémon and skulls. It was decorated and a huge platform in the middle of it. On the platform was a bed with a red blanket and pillows. He walk over to his bed and drop me at his feet. He look down at me and me him in fear. "Now I will ask this once cub." He spoke with a cold voice. "Who are you?"

"I...I…I don't know." I spoke with my ears back and tail between my legs. "I just woke up and my memory was gone. I don't know what you want, but I don't have anything."

"Hhmm…." He went thinking. "I believe you."

"You do?" I said in surprise.

"Yes I do. No female Meowth would venture here on purpose." He spoke to me I felt relieve. He then stood up to walk around me. "Still I guess questioning you would be pointless. But until I find out if you're a danger to my clan you will stay here."

"What why?" I spoke standing up with my tail in the air and ears up. I was doing all the wrong moves. He growl and pin me with his paw.

"Because I don't know if you're a danger or not. Oh and never raise your tail or ears in the presence of an older. It's very rude." He spoke calmly. "Now I guess you need a name little one. Moto would be suitable."

"But I don't want to be called Moto!" I yell at him he only press down harder on me. I yelp in pain.

"You are only a child." He spoke. He then sat on the platform as five Persian's and Meowth walk in. they all sat down apart from one another. "Quiet now. Your elders are about to speak."

"You call for us Ubaridi." Uzuri spoke with her son Kutomba next to her. Kutomba look quiet fearful at his father. He kept his eyes to the floor. "Please tell me you did not call us here to waste our time."

"Watch your tone Uzuri." Ubaridi spoke with annoyance. "As you all know I had brought a Meowth in to be raise along with our cubs." They all look at each other. "She has no memory of her past life. She do not even know her name. So I have chosen a name for her." They all look at me as he pin me with his paw. "Her name is Moto now. She will be rise by Mke and is the betrothal of my son."

"What!" I scream under his paw as he push hard on me.

"Ubaridi be reasonable." Uzuri spoke looking at him in disbelief. "She can be the daughter of some clan. Her parents could be worry sick. You just can't marry her to your son."

"I can and I will Uzuri." Ubaridi spoke in a command in his voice.

"I don't care if this strange cub is a part of our family or not." Asili spoke with her ears back. Her son Nguvu look at me under his father paw. He looked a bit worry. "But are you sure you do not want to betroth her to another one of your son's my lord? I mean surely Nguvu is more deserving then Bingwa. I mean him already starting his training for lead warrior."

"I'm sure Asili. Nguvu have the potential to make a great leader. But still he is still a few minutes younger then Bingwa and I have already made up my mind." Ubaridi spoke with his ears back.

"hehehe." Mpenzi laugh with a chuckled. Asili growl at her with her claws out. "My lord will it not make more sense than to give her to me. Girls should be with girls. I can teach her to be a worthy wife for your son."

"No! She stay with Mke." Ubaridi spoke. He then growl at Mpenzi. "As for you Mpenzi, watch your step. At least Asili gave me a son. What did I get from you? A useless daughter!" Ijayo look down with sadness. "The only thing she is good for is making a good baring with the forest Clan."

Mpenzi look down with sadness. "You can't blame me for having a girl. I swear my king I can give you another son give me a chance!"

"No! No more chance!" Ubaridi roar at her. "No back to the matter at hand. I will send some warriors out to see if she has a clan. Not that it will change anything." Uzuri sigh at least he did something. Ubaridi smile evilly at Kuumiza. "Which reminds me Ndogo will be training with the warriors as well."

"What!" Kuumiza said with her ears back bringing her head up. "Please Ubaridi reconsider!" Ndogo look fearful as he hid behind his mother paws. "He not strong enough to train with them. He'll only get hurt."

"That not my problem Kuumiza." Ubaridi spoke not caring at all. He then turn to Mke. "Now if that is all Mke take Moto and leave me. All of you out."

"Yes my lord." Mke said with a smile as she grab me by the body and carry me out of the cave. Bingwa follow behind her with his head in the air. She walk by all the mother with a smug look. "Better luck next time bitches."

They all growl at her accept Kuumiza who was still in fear of what to do about her son. Once inside of her cave Uzuri sat me down. She still had the claw mark on her face. She pin my tail with paw. She look down at me with a snarl on her face. "Now listen well I will let go of your little stunt from before because you didn't know any better Moto."

I growl at her with my tail up and ears up. "Shut up that not my name!" I snarl at her. "I may not know what my name is but I will not be called by what he wanted."

"You really did hit your head didn't you?" Mke spoke looking down at me. I look at her confuse but she kept talking. "Here males have all the power. If they want to change your name or give you a new one, then it will be it. Moto."

"Growl!" I went in anger. "I just won't respond to it!"

"If I was you I cut the attitude." Mke spoke with her ears back. "Or you will find yourself at ends of a punishment. Is that understood?"

"You're crazy!" I spoke with a growl.

"Tisk. Well I will not be punish base on your actions or words around here." She spoke and I saw her bring her claws out. My heart beat faster as I watch her lift her paw. "So I will punish you myself!

"Wham!"

I then flew and hit the wall. I hit my head hard. It was even bleeding. Bingwa watch with wide eyes. "Mother!" he went surprise. "Did you kill her?"

"No son. I simply teach her a lesson." Mke went and walk over to me. I look up at her weekly and in the corner of my eye I saw a small Meowth cub run off. "She will think twice before standing against me."

I slowly reawaken to someone licking my bloody head. "I can't believe you Mke! The poor girl lost her memory already. Of course she won't listen to you." Uzuri went with anger as she lick my head. "Not when you act like a man women!"

"Better soon or never she learn to respect me." Mke spoke as she lick her paws. "Now give her back so I can clean her properly and make her better."

"Fine but the next time my son see this type of abuse I will take her from you Mke!" Uzuri went as Mke grab me by the scruff of my neck. "You and I both know you cannot take me down."

"Growl tell that pathetic excuses of a son you have to stop spying on me." Mke snarl at her. "Or the next time he will feel my claws."

"Watch your word bitch!" Uzuri snarl with her teeth showing. I look down from where Mke was carrying me. I saw a little weak looking skinny Meowth. "Or you will feel my claws."

"pfft.." Mke went.

The next day I was eating with the Meowth's as the Persian's eat a Rappidash. We were eating or sharing a chunk of meat. While we ate I was getting to know some of the Meowth's.

"So you're the new kid huh?" Bingwa growl looking down at me with some blood on his check. "I want no more misbehaving! I never seen my mother so mad before."

"Would you stop talking to me like I'm some child?" I snap at him with a snarl at him. "For your info I'm not that young."

"None of us are but were called cubs till we evolve." Nguvu spoke calmly a he ate. "Also leave her alone. We have more important things to do then talk to a useless female. We have training."

"Snarl! Who the hell do you think you are?" I snarl at the male. "I may be the girl but that don't mean I'm useless."

"yeah. I know." Nguvu spoke and turn to walk away with Bingwa. "Youll be a breeder when you evolve. Now Ndogo and Kutomba let's go. Dad wants you two to train."

"Ok…" Ndogo spoke and follow his brothers. I look at them and saw Bingwa stick his tongue at me.

"Sigh ok." Kutomba ears went back with his tail between his legs. "I don't want to be the other Meowth punching bags."

I snarl at the males and watch them leave. I look at Ijayo at me with pity. She walk over to me as I look the other way. Ijayo walk over to me. "Hey don't let them get you down." She spoke to me with her ears back. "Hey maybe we can do something."

"No thanks." I spoke looking down and look back up at her. "Hey do you know a way out of here?"

"No. If any Meowth try to leave the clan will be hunted down and killed." Ijayo spoke sadly. She then perk up. "But soon I won't have to be here when I evolve. I will be ship off to be marry and I will have so much freedom."

"Oh that's cool." I spoke with a smile. "But I don't want to marry Bingwa he's just a jerk. Growl… Hey what do you do for fun?"

"She just laze about like a high class female should and think about how to be a good wife!" I look up and saw Ijayo angry mother looking down at me. Mpenzi pick her daughter up by the scruff. "Ijayo let's go you need a bath anyway."

"Ugghhh mom." Ijayo spoke with her ears back upset.

I watch her walk off with Ijayo and I just look dumbfounded. "Well she just pleasant." I spoke with my ears up in a sarcastic tone. The other mothers finish there meal and just leave me there. Mke gave me a look of disgust and walk off. "Dam what I am going to do now. I can't escape what if that ass hole find me again."

A few hours went by and I explore the caves. I believe that it was time to get use to my new form. I don't know what I was before I transform but I knew I was not a Meowth. I try pouncing and stalk a bug. My claws were very sharp and strong as I climb on things and jump from thing to thing. To be honest I was having a good time by myself.

I went into Ubaridi section of the cave and to be honest his room creep me out. "Jess what a creepy Pokémon." I spoke with my ears up and tail down. "At least there is a lot of things to pounce on." So for a few minutes I climb and pounce on a bunch of things.

"Hey Meowth are you in here?" I hear a voice and saw Ijayo. "Oh there you are. Come here I want to talk with you away from all the mothers."

I look at her with confusion. I jump of the skull and onto another till I got to the ground. I walk over to her with my ears up in confusion. "Hey what's up?" I ask her with confusion. "I didn't break anything."

"I know you did not." Ijayo spoke and look over her shoulder. "Look the moms are sleeping. My brothers and dad won't be back till night time. So we have some time."

"Some time for what?" I ask her with confusion.

"I'll tell you once we get there." Ijayo spoke. "Now follow me." Not wanting to argue I just follow her. She led me to a wall in her father room. She push down on a stone and a secret wall was open.

"Wow! How did you manage this?" I ask her with a surprise.

"This tunnel was a bit already here. I dug the wall open and replace it with a stone." She spoke and walk in front of me. "Now follow me ok. We need to talk in a safe place."

"Um ok." I follow her into the tunnel and the tunnel close back up again. As we walk she let out a huge shockwave lighting up the cave setting the torch a flame.

I follow her down the dark tunnel. We did not speak to each other at all. I look around the cave and saw how much she use this cave. As we walk I heard screams and crying. I look around for where it was coming from and saw a tiny hole. I walk over to it and bind down to see where that noise came from.

What I saw shock me. A bunch of different wide range of male Pokémon. It was horrible. Some of the male Pokémon were getting beat by the male Persian. Others were digging and moving rocks. They look miserable. "Ijayo look at this?" I told her she stop and walk over to me. "I thought only Meowth's are a part of the clan?"

"Only Meowth can be part of the clan." Ijayo spoke with her ears back as she bind down looking out of the hole. "They are slaves and breeders. They work to make more tunnels and breed with the lower Persians. Pureblooded Persians get better treatment. Now let's go."

"That horrible. How can anyone let this go on?" I ask her with my ears back. "I mean this can't be right."

"Sigh look agree with you. But you must understand everyone who is a slave here are undesirables to Druide the new king. He came in power for ten years. Evil baster." Ijayo ears were back as she walk with her claws out.

"King?" I spoke in confusion.

"Yes we Pokémon have king and queens." Ijayo ears were back. I follow her with my ears back as she spoke. The more she spoke the madder she became. "Now back to what I was saying. We Persian's and Meowth's are just fine with the old king. But he was killed by Druide. Now the undesirable are Normal, Flying, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, steel, Ice, poison, ground, flying, bug and rock was thrown out or had lost any and all wealth they had. We suffer a lot. Injustice is everywhere and there no one to stop them."

"Oh I'm sorry that your people lost everything to that jerk." I spoke looking down with sadness. "Maybe there is something we can do. Something we can fix."

"Yes there is something we can do." She stop and turn to look at me. "Were here." I look around a bit confuse. "Do you see that big cave hole over there?" I nod my head. "What do you see?"

I walk over to the big cave hole. It was well cover by the sand dunes. But looking past it I could see Meowth males training and sparing. While the Persian's look on and yell at them. "Wow. Their training." I spoke to her. "But this lead the way out of the clan right? Why not just run away?"

"I can't. Not yet, I'm not ready. If I try to leave now they just catch me. My father already think I'm useless. He would kill me for such an offense." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. I turn my head back at her as she spoke. "That where you come in. I have been training for years. Watching them and pushing myself. But I lack a sparring partner. So I was hoping you become my sparring partner. Once I think were strong enough we will leave in the night. One day I will be back to free my mother and those who are enslave here. Then I will banish my father. What do you say Meowth."

I look down and back at her. "You're the only one who respect the fact that I don't want to be called Moto. I need to be strong if I'm going to escape from here." I then look up at her and smile. "Alright I will do it!"

"Prefect! We will work here every day." Ijayo spoke with a smile. "Now let's get some practice done here before we go back to the den."

So every day I and Ijayo would sneak away. We would go to our training spot. We train and spar for a whole month. Ijayo teach me everything about pouncing and stalking. She would hide object and told me to sniff it out. We would get dirty and be back before anyone notice we were gone.

Mke and her son was a pain in the ass. The worst part was even though I could fight now I had to seem weak or Ubaridi would suspect something.

But in this time I grew to hate Ubaridi. He was abusive and cruel. He would beat on Kuumiza verbally abuse Ndogo. Everyday Ndogo would come home batter and bruise. I would nuzzle him and try to make him feel better. Much to Bingwa dislike. I would always get snarls from him.

"You're supposed to be my future mate!" Bingwa would say with a snarl. "Not nuzzling that weak brat Moto."

"My name is not Moto!" I snarl at him. "I will never be your mate you horrible male!"

"You will be whatever I call you! You stupid female! My dad say so." Bingwa would yell back at me "As a female you are nothing but property."

"Growl! Snarl!" I went. It was always hard not to try and fight him. But I had a secret to keep. I could not let him stand in the way of my training. Ijayo was ruff in training. She held nothing back and in turn neither did I? I even mange to learn a new attack. Shadow ball. I began to like Ijayo. I respect her and saw her as a friend.

We became very close and strong for two Meowth. Thanks to the Persian training the males and we watching. We learn skills thanks to them and even where some pray hiding in hard conditions. This would be useful to us once we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I and Ijayo were heading to our training spot down the tunnel. As we walk to our training spot I notice another tunnel. "Hey Ijayo, look!" I spoke and walk down the other path. "I never saw this side."

"Meowth come back here girl." She spoke sternly with her tail up. I found a dead end and Ijayo stop in back of me. "Look see it's a dead end! Now let's go we have work to do."

Then before we can make a move the wall crumble into nothing. Once the wall crumble and the dust settle, I saw a little crying male Cyndaquil. He was on the ground crying. We all look at surprise at each other.

"Who are you?" He ask us. "Meowth are not allow away from the cub sitters." Before I could make a move Ijayo charge forward and unleash a shock wave on the Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil pass out.

"Wow! Ijayo!" I yell at her. "What the hell!"

"No Wayna! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ijayo yell at me as she stood over the pass out Cyndaquil. "Thanks to you our plans are compromise. No way has he kept this a secret."

"Maybe he will." I spoke and Ijayo look at me with confusion. "Just bring him to our training grounds. I have an idea."

So we took the Cyndaquil and cover up the hole with the bolder. Once at the spot I explain my plan to Ijayo. She agree that this would take some time but it would be better for us.

Once the Cyndaquil was up us would explain our suggestion. He had no reason to go against it. The Cyndaquil slowly open his eyes. "Uuugghh… My head." He look up at us and move to the far side of the rock wall. "Where am I? What do you want with me? I did nothing wrong."

"Look we can explain everything but you have to calm down." I spoke to him. He nods his head and we explain our proposal. The Cyndaquil gave us a name. His name was Bane but he was still confuse on some things.

"Ok let me get this straight." Bane spoke with confusion. "You!" Bane pointed to me. "Have no name. You can't remember who you are or where you came from. Yet somehow Ubaridi betroth you to his son. You two have been traing here getting stronger for the day you make a run for it. Right?"

"Yes that right." Ijayo spoke with a nod of her head.

"Yup that pretty much it." I confirm.

"Now to keep this going you want me to train with you and escape when the time is right." Bane spoke with a bit of confusion. "You two do know they will chase us forever right. You two are not very welcome in Druide kingdom."

"Look after we escape you can go your own way. We will be just fine. But be honest with yourself. As a fire type you don't have a lot options. The place is too well-guarded." Ijayo ears were up. "Do you really have any other options?"

Bane look down and back up at me. "Fine…" He spoke with looking up at us. "I will train with you and then escape."

"Good." Ijayo spoke with a nod. "I have a question to ask you bane. You're a fire type. Druide favor fire types. How did you become a slave here? Aren't fire types well off?"

"Not all of us." Bane spoke looking down sadly. "My family and I are very low on the line. Were very poor and ignore. One day my family was frame for working with the rebellion. The other Typhlosion hated my parent because a wealthy family of Typhlosion wanted me to marry their daughter. So to get rid of us the other Typhlosion frame my family. My mother and father was taken to prison. I just ran. I ran so much till I made to the desert. A place I could survive if I knew how to hunt. But I don't so I pass out. I then woken up here. A slave for Ubaridi. He wants me to breed with a Meowth."

My ears went back. "I'm sorry." I spoke to him. "Is your parents still alive?"

Bane look with despair. "I have no idea." He spoke broken. "Most of the time rebels are killed. They are killed on displayed. If I go back I will be put in prison."

"You can travel with us till you can figure something out." I offer him with a smile. "A fire type will be useful on the run."

"Yes you will be a big help." Ijayo spoke with a smile. "So what do you think? Will you travel with us? It would be very nice."

"Hhmm..I can't go back home and the king will chase me forever unless he uncrowned." Bane spoke with a thought. "Alright I will travel with you guys."

We were all pretty happy with this result. We train very hard. Sparing with a male you would think be tuff. Yes he was strong but still he was not as skill and brutal as us. Over time we built muscle and became stronger. Bane became better at stalking and pouncing. I became very calculate but also a planer. Ijayo became a very good supporter and over time I was leader.

When we was not training we were in our place's doing our best not to be suspicious. Bane work along the slaves taking shit from the one who look over him. I and Ijayo spent our time pretending to be good females for Ubaridi and his son's.

Time was drawing near when it would be time for us to go. I was getting antsy. I did not want to go unless they were ready. Till one day we ran out of time.

Ubaridi had a meeting with Mpenzi in private. I was listening to the whole thing. I was shock at what I found. Ubaridi was sitting on his platform and Mpenzi was sitting in front of him.

"So you want to ship her tonight." Mpenzi spoke with her ears up tail coral around her. "I will have her ready by tonight my love."

"Good Mpenzi." Ubaridi spoke with his ears up. "That girl is too cheeky. With this new clan she would be shown her rightful place."

After that I heard enough. I ran to Ijayo. I found her sleeping in her mother platform. "Ijayo wake up!" I scream to her and bat her. "Ijayo wake up now!"

She slowly open her eyes and Yawn. "What…. Going on Meowth." She spoke with a yawn. "We have till morning to train."

"Ijayo listen your father wants to ship you away now!" I spoke to her in a urgent whisper. "We have to leave now!"

"Oh shit!" She spoke with fear. "Alright let's go!"

We both ran down the hall and hid behind a cloth. We both watch as Ubaridi and Mpenzi past us. Once out of sight we ran to Ubaridi section of the cave and went thru the secret tunnel. We close the bolder behind us and kept running. The first thing we did was get Bane.

"Guy?" he went in confusion.

"No time we have to go now!" I yell at him. We close the tunnel with a bolder. We ran to our training spot to leave thru the entrance of it. But we were in for a big surprise. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes my future mate." There he was right there. Bingwa looking down at us with a glare. "How dare you three try to escape the clan?" He scream at us. "When I tell father he will kill you three my dear Moto. Then I will have a better mate."

I step forward. I had enough of Bingwa. My claws were out and I was ready to kill him. "You guys go! I will catch up." I spoke to them.

"But Meowth." Ijayo spoke with worry.

"Yeah we all go together." Bane spoke.

"Guys don't argue just go like we plan." I spoke to them. "It will be over before you know it." My friend then ran off past us and I kept my gaze with Bingwa.

"You know none of you can escape us. Right?" Bingwa spoke with his ears up jumping from the rocks. "My useless sister will be killed and so will that slave. As for you surrender now and you can be my little bitch. If not you will be killed."

"Not on your life!" I snarl. We then ran to each other. He open his mouth and unleash a water pulse. I jump in the air and he was excited to see me jump so high. I unleash a shadow ball hitting him spot on. He flew backwards hitting his head, making him past out. I landed on my feet looking at the past out Meowth. "Like I said over before you even know it."

I then ran out. I look around and not a Pokémon in sight. In was the dead of night and my heart was beating like crazy. I ran into thru the sand dune doing my best to stay out of the Persian patrol. I sniff the air often and I could smell the direction they were in. So I brought my ears back and went away from there sent. I stop in my track and hid downhill.

"Let's go! Ubaridi wants his daughter and Moto capture alive! Move it!" Mwisho spoke. "The lead warrior want us to move fast."

"Yes sir." They all yell.

I waited for them to past and once they were out of sight I kept running. I did not look back at all. I just kept running. As I ran it began to thunder and lighting. It began to pour down rain and the clouds fill the sky in. I ran till I tumble down a hill and landed on a mossy bed of grass. I hit my head on a tree. "Owe…." I then began to past out slowly. I then heard a voice.

"Wayna…." The voice call to me. I look up and saw a glowing Ninetales. "Wayna…" She spoke again. "Wayna my dear child it is time to Evolve. You will be something that no Meowth had become in a while."

She touch my head and I began to change. My eyes glow bright and so did my body. The shiny gold plate on top of my head became a red ruby peril. My body became bigger and stronger. I became more fluffy and a longer tail. I was a Shiny Persian. The last of my kind.

I lay down and my ears were back. I went to sleep now. Before my eyes close the Ninetales spoke to me one more time. "You are now on the path with the last Bearer of the stars. You are the other light."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke slowly to the sunny bright sky. I slowly stood up and yawn. "Oh man where I am?" I spoke me then remember. "My name! My name is Wayna! But what happen last night?" I try to think but all I think about was my name. "Oh well no point on dwelling on it now. I have to find Ijayo and Bane. I hope they are ok. Still do I keep going forward or look for them. Chances they kept running forward. Hhmmm. No I have to keep going forward. I told them to run and not look back. I must do the same."

I then ran forward and eventually I found I was no longer in the sandy desert land scape of the Persian clan of fire. I kept moving in the forest. I knew the fire clan would still be after me but I was tired and thirsty. I look over to a lake and saw a running river. I walk over to it and bind down to take a drink. Before I could take a drink I saw my reflection. "Oh crap…" I spoke with my ears back. "I'm a Persian. I evolve." I must have become stronger by fighting Bingwa and all that training must have help. Evolving might not be a bad thing. I mean the fire clan is looking for two Meowth's and a Cyndaquil. "If I find Ijayo and bane, get them to evolve… then maybe we can throw them off our trail for a while."

I then decide to do some tracking. I drank some water and went ahead and sniff the ground. "Don't worry guys I will find you." I spoke with my ears back. I move quickly trying to find there scent. "We will all be free."

Ijayo and Bane awake in a cave with a yawn. It was morning and the two had to take refuge in a cave. Last night was an eventful one. They would have kept running but it was raining all night. So they had to stop and rest. They manage to get deep into the forest but they were worry. They were too close to Druide kingdom. Most of all's there missing Meowth from was out there. They had no idea if she made it. If she did she might wonder too deep into Druide territory.

Druide patrol could hurt her or worse kill her. Now that it was morning the two only had one thing on their mind, find there friend. They had to avoid the fire clan and Avoid Druide patrol.

"Bane keep up. Druide patrol can be everywhere." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "I can't stand those dam basters. There so racist to everyone but their own. Snarl!"

"Calm down Ijayo." Bane spoke looking at her. "There not that bad. I was going to join the guard before what happen to my family. Now I think that it's good I never join. Maybe when the king son take over it will be different."

"I doubt it Druide had all the time in the world to brain wash his son." Ijayo spoke as she sniff the air. "Who knows how bad he is." Ijayo then look sadly. "Look bane I know you want your old life back and that good. But if you're with the king or still have his ideals, then maybe you should go by yourself."

Bane was taken back. "What!" he spoke as he stop dead in his tracks.

"Look Bane you have the best chance of starting over and getting back into the kingdom." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "But for me and Meowth, our lives will always be at risk by Druide and his people. If you're not with us a hundred percent then you are against us. That just it. We cannot risk anyone who might not be against us."

Bane look down softly and look back up at Ijayo. "Your right. I can have a good life as a fire type. Everything can be easy for me, but for you and Meowth, it can be a matter of life and death. So I will stand with you." Bane look back up at Ijayo. "Alight you don't have to worry about me being a threat to you two."

Ijayo smile and nuzzle him. Bane blush at this. "Thank you so much." Ijayo spoke. "Now let's go. Once we find Meowth we will head to the high mountains. It's very cold up there but no one will follow us there."

"Oh man a cold place." Bane complain upset. "I mean I'm a fire type. I don't do well in the cold."

"Oh shut it. You're going to be able to take down ice types. Which is what we will be hunting and fighting most of the time. I'll fight all the water types with Meowth."

As the two walk they were careful to stay away from any patrol. They went thru some mint to hide their scent. They saw two patrols and was able to get pass them with easiness.

They walk a bit more till they heard something come from the bush. Right in front of them was a Shiny Persian. Her hair cover one side of her face, but her hair was long and black. She had a red ruby on her four head. Ijayo step forward. "Who the hell are you?" she snarl.

I walk with my noise to the ground for an hour. "Snarl!" I went I could find nothing. "Dam it!" I lift my head and dig my claws into the earth. I walk between some bushes until I heard a snarl.

"Who the hell are you?" Ijayo spoke with a growl. Bane was behind her growling.

"Guys it's me Meowth." I spoke with a smile. "I evolve."

They look at me with blinking eyes and sniff at me. "It true! It is you!" Ijayo spoke and ran to me. She nuzzle me and Bane hug me as well. I look down at her and saw how small she and bane was.

"Oh man this is so cool." Bane spoke as he look me over. "I can't wait till I evolve. I will look so cool."

"Hehe I bet you will." I said with a smile.

"This is even better. You're a shiny." Ijayo spoke with a smile. "Shinny's among the Persian community are special. They get all kinds of privileges." She then look angry. "But there also a danger. Other are going to want you more. They will even kill to get you."

"What really?" Bane ask with fear. "I mean the king might want her gone, but won't Persian's protect her."

"Yes any Persian clan will love to have her, but what others are willing to do to obtain one is dangerous. They will use her for breeding. In hopes of having more shinny's. We Persian's and Meowth's lost everything to that dam king." Ijayo said with a growl as she dig her claws into the earth. "A lot of Persians see Shinny Persians or Meowth's as a living right to our rich's."

"That horrible." Bane spoke with fear. "We got to keep moving! The fire clan is still on our tracks. If they find her like a shiny who know what they will do."

"Bane right we need to get going." I spoke and walk forward leading them. "Also I have a plan to throw them off. Ok. I will tell you guys on the way." I then stop. "One more thing guys. I remember my name."

"Really what is it?" Ijayo ask me with her ears up happily. "That wonderful news, I can finally stop calling you Meowth."

"That great." Bane spoke happily. "Tell us already."

"It's Wayna." I spoke. They both look at each other.

"So that the plan. Ok." I spoke as I ran in front of Ijayo and Bane. "The fine clan is looking for two Meowth's and a Cyndaquil. Right so if you two evolve then it will throw everyone off our tracks."

"Alright I can get with that plan. Beside we train a lot." Ijayo spoke happily. "Also if we train harder when we evolve, then we can be stronger then we were."

"Yeah, we can." Bane spoke happily as he ran. "If we play our cards right and lay low for some years. Then we can come back into society and have normal lives."

"Normal lives." Ijayo spoke with her ears back with a growl.

"That not what were about bane." I spoke to him as we all ran. The sky began to get very dark. A storm was coming. "Were running now Bane, but one day we will go back. When we do we will take over. Don't like it leave us now and stay out of our way."

"No no no. Were friend's guys I want to help you both?" Bane spoke as we all ran fast.

"Good because we're going to the snowy mountains." Ijayo spoke as she dig her claws in to the earth. "I will save everyone there. I will free the slaves there that live under my father abuse. We already have one tyrant. The world don't need another one."

"Speaking of tyrants." I spoke as I ran. "I did not know your mother very much. Is she trustful?"

"I had my issue with my mother." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "As long as I can remember she was always obsessed with my father. She took care of me and all." She then became angry as she ran behind me. Her claws digging into the earth. She started to glow as well. "But because I was a girl she ignore me. She would do anything for my father attention even abuse my brothers." She change and became bigger. She was no shiny, but a fast looking Persian. "I always hope her snap out of it and see that she had me, that she did not need him. But she never did."

I turn my head and saw the Meowth cub was no more. Just a young Persian. "Don't give up hope Ijayo. Maybe she will come to her senses. She been under male rule her whole life. When we take over that will be no more." I spoke to her and kept running. Bane look at her in awe and blush deeply. "Now that you're a Persian."

We all stop in our tracks and Ijayo look herself over and gave a half smile. "Good I evolve, but this change nothing. We still need to head to the snowy mountains." Ijayo ears went up. She look back at bane. He was still looking at her in awe. "We still need Bane to evolve."

"I think I know a way to solve that." I spoke looking at her. "But first we need to get out of the area. I also want to know what Wayna has plan to help me evolve.

"Your right we need to head north of the outpost to the snowy mountain. It will take all night to reach there. But it's worth it. We will rest there and then move on." Ijayo spoke and then move to bane. "Nothing personal Bane, but can you get on my back. We will move faster that way."

"Alright." Bane spoke with a blush as he climb on Ijayo back.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaders chapter 4 by wasfight17, Oct 12, 2015, 4:33:11 PM DeviantArt Related / Devious Fun / Other

Chapter 4

We ran all night. Our bones ache and our strength was whining low. On top of that we had to cover our tracks and ovoid the kings patrol. We finally reach the outpost. But we knew, we could not just go across the border. The kings would keep that guarded. So we found a cave and rest in it. We risk the guards finding us but we needed the rest. Also there was no way the fire clan would risk chasing us here with so many of the king's men around.

I told Bane my plan and he was a bit off put on it. I told him that if he could hunt down something by himself, it my let him evolve. Of course Bane was taken aback by it. But he agree to it.

We waited for the next day and waited for the sun to set to head out. We follow behind bane lurking in the shadows. Making sure the patrol did not find us. Bane sniff the ground. Before we left the cave we already disgust what we were going to hunt. That Pokémon was Sawbuck. It would take skill to bring one down. Right now it was the summer and there antlers made for good cover.

So bane decide to ambush one at the lake. We hid in the trees being quiet and bane was in some bushes. Finally one sawbuck came by. I and Ijayo look at one another. The sawbuck came to the water and look around it sniff the air and took a drink of water. Bane then pounce out of his spot and bite the heel of the deer Pokémon.  
"Aaww!" the Sawbuck went in pain he try to kick Bane off him but he miss. Bane jump back and growl at the sawbuck. "Growl!"

"Snarl!" Bane went.

"A little runt Cyndaquil dare to challenge me!" Sawbuck mock bane. Me and Ijayo just smile at one another. Use rock smash. To try and crush Bane.

Bane jump out of the way. Bane fall back a bit but he quickly found his footing. Bane knew he could not let this fight drag on. He then brought a bunch a fire to his body. The pores on his back was set ablaze. With neck breaking speed he use Flame wheel. "AAHhhhhhhh!" The Sawbuck went in pain and fall to the ground.

The sawbuck was in deep pain. Bane look down at sawbuck and finish it. He tore the Sawbuck neck out. The Sawbuck was dead. Bane began to glow he became bigger but not bigger then Wayna or Ijayo. He was very fluffy he grew visible ears and his body was longer. His eyes were red and had a serious look to them. "I'm now a Quilava." He spoke looking down at the Sawbuck. He began to cry a bit in anger.

I and Ijayo look at each other. We climb out of the tree and walk over to him. "Bane what's wrong." I ask him. "I mean we all evolve now. You should be happy."

"Yeah kid now we have dinner as well." Ijayo spoke. "We will be doing a lot of hunting in the mountains."

"I never hunted for myself or my family before." He spoke as tears stream down his face. I and Ijayo knew what he meant. He never killed before. As I think about it, I don't think I ever kill before. We just took a life to help our own. "At home with ma and pa we got our meat from the town."

"It will be hard for us Bane." I spoke to him with my ears back. "We won't have stores nor food given to us. We will have to kill every day in order to survive."

"Wayna is right Bane." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "We will have to do this if we want to live. Please be strong we need you."

Ban look up and smile at us both he walk over and nuzzle Ijayo. "I will be strong. For you. For us." He spoke and nuzzle me as well. "I love you guys."

"We love you to bane." I spoke to him with a smile.

"Yeah I love you as well." Ijayo spoke as Bane went back to nuzzle her. She blush a bit at his affection and I went over to the Sawbuck.

I bite the Sawbuck neck to carry it. "Guys I love all this affection were giving to each other, but will you guys help me carry this back to the cave?" I spoke to them.

They stop nuzzling each other and walk over to me to help me. We made our way back to the cave to gore our self on the meal. Once at the cave we ate fast. I knew we did not have much time. The fresh scent of meat no doubt must have drawn some attention.

We ate as much as we can. We did not let anything stop us at all. Once we ate our fill we head out. We move fast no time to let our food settle in. We wanted to sleep very much so. But the blood trail we left back there was more than enough to set off the patrol. But because it was night and we chose our time wisely, it will be some time before they can track us down. So we move fast.

At the outpost was the guards. They were sleeping. All three of us sneak past them slowly. Once we were a safe distance from them we took off with speed. Let me tell you something running all night can be more than a strain on your body.

We finally made it very deep into the snowy forest that will lead us into the mountain. We been stop running and just started walking. Our paws hurt and we were tired. Bane was doing his best to cope with the cold. There was time when Ijayo let him climb on her back.

I did not want to stop. I wanted to push on but even I knew we could not more on in this snow. So we found a small cave and I gather fire wood. We made a fire with Bane flame wheel and we rest. Bane was sleeping. I look down at the young Quilava. My ears went back as he shiver. I look up at Ijayo. She look at me with her ears. "Ijayo I need to speak to you alone." I spoke to her with my ears down. "Follow me."

I then walk to the entrance of our little cave. Ijayo walks behind me and sit down next to me. "What happen Wayna?" Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "What do you want to speak about?"

"It's about my past." I spoke with my ears back. "I never really spoke to you about where I came from or who I'm."

"Yes you are right. My father drop you at Mke paws." Ijayo ears went back. "I mean all of our live been hectic. I was to marry some other Meowth and you were to marry my brother with some name not your own." She look back at Bane. "Bane would suffer the most. Persian have grown to hate any type that Druide favors. Fire, Electric, Water and Fairy type are all earn a hate among the Persian's. They would make his life a living hell."

"Chances are I won't ever remember my old life." I spoke with sadness. "I have no family, No brothers or sisters. Just an empty hole that I want to fill. So I want to take down your father clan and us be in the lead."

"Is that what you really want Wayna?" Ijayo ears went back. "I mean you can go anywhere. I won't lie my father will always search for us. But we evolve. It will be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. I was thinking about what Bane said. We can all be free and start anew."

"Is that what you want?" I ask her turning the question on her. "What about your mother and your weaker brothers? Do we flee or come back and free those who cannot free themselves."

"You are right Wayna we will go back." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "We will free everyone. But we will become stronger. Then we take on my father. It won't be easy. My brothers will back my father up without mercy."

"Do you know how you want to rule the clan?" I ask her with my ears up. "I mean what type of ruler will you be?"

"Well for starts nothing against male or anything but I want a female ruler." She spoke with her ears up and tail up angrily. "To much have happen. I want females to rule. But I don't want there to be slaves. No I want us to make important decisions. Still I don't want there to be any hate. I still want males to be warriors but I want females to do the same. Is that wrong?"

"No I don't think so." I spoke. I then smile, my tail wag a little. "I can get down with an only female rule. Just as long as there no slaves. But were going to need to introduce strong mind female Persians like ourselves. The females of the fire Clan are beaten down and abuse. Cub Meowth's should be train to be fighters. The beaten down female Persians should remain as cub sitters. They should just have better lives."

"Agree." Ijayo spoke with her ear up and tail up. Her tail went down. "Still this is all just talk. We must move on and go. Otherwise we are done fore. We should grab Bane and start heading up the mountain."

"Yes." I spoke with my ears back. Ijayo walk back into the cave and pick bane up by the scruff of his neck. She move him to her back and walk out of the cave. I look at Bane and smile. "When he evolve again, he will be a power house."

"He sure will be." She spoke walking in front of him.

I walk next to her with a smile. "So is it fun carrying your crush around?" I ask teasing her. She stop in her tracks with a blush. We were both unaware of the danger that watch us.

"What makes you say that?" She ask me a bit upset. The danger came closer but it was not alone. "I don't like him were just friends. Besides he a fire type. He don't do well in the cold."

"Sure…Sure." I said in a teasing voice. The danger did its best not to be seen by the trio. "Whatever lie makes you more happy."

"It is not a LIE!" Ijayo spoke with a growl. Her shouting awoken Bane.

"What's going on?" he ask and climb off of Ijayo back.

"Nothing." Ijayo spoke with a snarl as I stick my tongue at her. "But we might be one member short." Bane just look confuse at her statement. "Come on Bane lets go."

"Crack!" I turn my head. My ears were up and I stop in my tracks. I look with a straight face. A strong breeze blew in. I brought my lips back in capture all scents. A trick Ijayo teach me, to track down prey. But this was no prey. It was just danger.

Ijayo look at me and saw the face I made. She did the same and smelt thee same thing I did. Bane was just confuse. "RUN!" I scream. We all ran with a full speed.

With their cover blown the danger came from the bush and brought his back up. The one who lead the chase was Leo the Luxray. He led the charge with his worriers. A high class Espeon male name Montego. He is snobbish and believe highly in Druide world views.  
Another warrior name Gillian. He was a shiny Manectric. His only concern his to do his duty. He is very cold. Watching murders is like watching grass grow. It makes him indifferent about everything.

The last one was a sadistic Pyroar. He love to torture and punish anyone that his higher allow. He take great pride in causing pain to rule breakers and prisoners a like. He would pin his victims and use them like a scratching post. 'Sharping his claw.' He says. Needless to say his claws are always dripping in someone's blood.

These three are not very close to Leo. They just happen to be there and Leo chose them, to chase down those to get past border patrol.

"You cannot get away you dam normal." Leo spoke as he ran. He had a dark smile on his face. "Stop! I demand that you all stop in the name of the king!"

"Oh dam they sure do run fast." Montego spoke with his ears back. "I swear when we catch them! I will kill them myself. How dare they make a high class like me run after their unworthy paws?"

"Stop complaining Montego." Gillian spoke with a calm voice. "The last thing I want to do is be here with you morons."

"Lighten up you two. Look on the bright side. That non shiny Persian looks cute." Resno spoke with a chuckle. We climb up a ledge with our claw and turn a corner. They were not far behind. "How about you have the Shiny Leo."

"Don't even joke Resno." Leo growl as he gave chase. Seeing that they were gaining on us, I turn a corner. With them so close I knew we had to split up. Ijayo and Bane knew it to. So we split. "You four follow the Quilava and Persian. I will go after the Shiny."

They spilt their attack formation. This Luxray name Leo was on my tail. At least that what they call him. I jump to a ledge, I ran fast down a path and it as a dead end. I turn and saw a smiling Leo. His sinister eyes is what was the most off putting. "Well…Well…Well…Well what do I have here? A filthy normal type." Leo spoke stepping forward with his claws out. Electricity forming all over his body. "Tell me what clan are you from dear. Or are you not from a clan at all?"

I growl at him with my ears flat and my tail between my legs. "Either way you're coming with me little kitten." He then send a thunder bolt at me I open my mouth and send out a strong shadow.

The attack cancel each other out. Leo look with a surprise and then growl. "This kitten has claws." I spoke with a roar. "I have train for a good moment with my friends. I may not be able to win. But you will remember me forever!"

"This should be fun." He spoke with a smile. "Let's see what this kitten can do." He then step closer to me. The moment he took a step to me there was a huge rumble underneath our paws. Then the ground broke and we fall thru.

"Dam the four of them is fast!" Bane spoke with his ears back. "We might have no choice but to turn around and fight!"

"Bane are you kidding there four of them!" Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "We never be able to take them all down." She did not look back as she ran and climb up the mountain. "Maybe we kill one or two. But all four impossible. Especial not without Wayna."

"But what about Wayna." Bane spoke with his ears back. "We cannot just loose her!"

"Of course not." She spoke with her ears back. "But we have to be reasonable Bane. We must lose them first. Hide and then go search for her."

"Well we better hurry." Bane spoke looking up at the darkling sky.

"Yes I see what you mean." Ijayo spoke looking at the sky. "A blizzard was coming. We must run!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uuhhggg…. Where am I?" I spoke and look around. I then came on guard when I saw Leo. My ears were up and so was my tail. I growl with my lips pull back. "You! I warn you I'm no easy take down!"

Leo slowly rose to his feet. He still feeling the effects of the fall. He ignore me and look around to see where he was. We fell down a tunnel and into a huge cave that seem to have no end. "You stupid female." He snarl to me taking a step closer. "Thanks to you were in this mess."

"Thanks to me?!" I said in anger. "No thanks to you. You could have just let us go instead of chasing us. We did not even do anything! So thanks to you were in this mess."

"You were trying to leave the kingdom you filthy normal! So it is my job to catch you and bring you to the dungeon." Leo snarl with a growl. "Now follow me. When were out of this mess I will kill you myself."

"No." I said defiantly.

"What was that?" Leo turn back at me with a snarl.

"I said no!" I return his snarl. Making a shadow ball appear in my mouth. "I'm going my own way. Unless you want to fight me." He growl and began to sweat. "Yes were in an ice cave. Starting a fight can cause a cave in. something neither of us can afford. But I will gladly kill myself and you if it mean not to be capture. So I ask. Is my capture worth your life or will you try to get me another day?"

Leo growl with his ears back. He look down with a snarl. "Fine go your own dam way!" Leo snarl his claws into the ground. "But no matter where you go! How far you run! The kingdom will have you Persian!"

"Yeah whatever." I spoke and began to walk away with a swagger. Leo snarl at having to give up on his hunt. He had bigger things to worry about. Like how to get out of here. He walk away with his ears back with a snarl. He was so tempted to kill me but a fight in such a sensitive pace like this could be a death sentence on both sides. So he walk on.

A horrible blizzard had roll in. The four warriors had no choice but to give up there chase and retreat back to the kingdom. But before they could completely leave the land they took refuge in a cave.

As the blizzard blew on Ijayo and Bane were the only ones to march on to the top of the mountain. They had cut their paws on jagged rocks. They could not see in front of them much, but they could not stop.

"Dam it!" Bane spoke with a growl. The blizzard seem to go on and on without an end. "Oh fuck Ijayo maybe we should stop. I almost cannot feel my paws."

"No we move on!" Ijayo snarl with her claws out. "The minute the storm is gone, they will give chase to us again. This is our only way! We cannot stop!"

"Ijayo….please….." Bane spoke sitting down with a plop. He was cold and just simply could not walk. He then fall down. "I need rest…Just for a little while…." Bane close his eyes in need of rest.

"Ah fuck!" Ijayo spoke and turn around. She was cold and her paw hurt to. But she was a normal type. She could with stand this weather better then him. She sludge thru the snow over to him. She pick him up by the scruff of the neck and move him to her back. "Come on Bane we will make it even if it kills us."

Ijayo walk for hours with Bane on her back. She climb step ledges and rocky paths. She did not stop at all. As she climb her body could take no more. She could do nothing. Her ears went back as she began to shake. She then fall to the ground. "It's so cold…" She spoke in a whisper. "I can barely feel my paws." She then began to cry. "Bane. Wayna…. I'm… sorry…."

As she began to past out eyes began to peer out the two. The eyes came closer and closer. Then the voices began to speak. "Look at this Miss." The voice spoke. "There two of them."

"This high in the mountain?" Another female voice spoke. "How the hell did a Quilava or Persian make it this far. In this blizzard no less."

"I don't now miss." The other voice spoke.

"Then we will take them anyway." The female voice went. "Before they die. Let's go!"

I must have walk for hours. The crystal cavern had twist and turns. To tell you the truth it was very cold. And it seem to only get colder. I saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. I walk till I made it and was shock at how cold it was. "Buurr dam its cold!" I spoke with my ears back. I then saw something shivering from the corner of my eyes. I was Leo. He was in a tight ball shivering trying to stay warm "You!" I growl with my claws out.

Leo turn his head back and snarl at me. "You!" he snarl out his distaste for me. I walk up to the cave entrance. I could see the raging blizzard. "I thought you were going your own way."

"I was but it only lead me here. Who knows where any other tunnel would take me" I spoke with a growl. I walk next to him with a snarl. "So I'm going out thru this way. Then you will never see me again fat so."

He growl at me, doing his best to keep his anger down. "Filthy normal." He spat at me. "Well fine go out into this storm. You will just die out there anyway. It will save me the trouble of hunting you down. Maybe if I'm lucky your friends will die to hahah."

"Growl" I went with my claws out. I swipe my claw at him but he duck his head. "How dare you. In case you have not notice we both in a dangerous place. But I would rather freeze then be in your company. So when the storm die down I will go."

"He he, as if you will make it." Leo mock with a smile. "Buurrr!" he went with a shiver.

"He what the mater electric type?" I spoke with a mock the cold weather can't do it for you. I then shiver with annoyance. Leo smirk at me and I growl. "Shut up!" I went and walk away from him.

I hated him. Thanks to him my friends could be in danger. I curls up in a ball trying to stay warm. Praying that my friends were ok. I hope they would not be hurt. Me and Leo made no noise or want to near one another. A few hours go by and the cold becomes too much.

I did for a moment conceder cuddling up to Leo but the more I think about it the more I began to hate him. He was the reason I was in this mess. But as I think about it Leo had already made his decision. While I was thinking I did not notice Leo walking over to me and lay down next to me. "What the-" I spoke with my ears back with confusion. "But you said I was filthy."

"Yeah and you are normal." Leo spoke with a growl. He put a paw over me bringing me in his wrath was nice but I still hated him. I was tempted to move away. "Listen I hate you and you hate me. But if either of us is going to survive this blizzard we need to keep warm. So shut up and just cuddle."

"Really? Shut up and just cuddle." I spoke with a dork brow. I laugh a bit and Leo growl at me. I growl back but we just kept near one another. "Just to let you know I still hate you."

"I hate you to normal." He spoke with his ears back. We kept each other warm in the blizzard long into the night. Our body shiver in the night and we stay together. Sometimes you don't have a choice. When lives are put on the line what will you do to survive.

We did not let go. So we will forget our hate. Who wrong or who right. All in the name of life. No matter what happen. You will do what is necessary to live. That is all there is to it.

Ijayo open her eyes with something warm on her chess. She smile seeing a warm Bane sleeping. "Bane your alive!" She said happily. She did not know or care where she was. Bane open his eyes with a fright. "I'm so happy. Were both ok!"

"Um yeah?" Bane spoke with a Blush. "I'm glad were ok to." He then push away from Ijayo. "Do you know where we are?" he ask her.

Before she could answer someone else do. "You're at one of our out post cave." They both look down to see Beartic smiling up at them. They were on his tummy. "Hi my name is Varg."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both scream and jump of the giant Pokémon.

A few minutes later they were calm down and was introduce to all the Pokémon that were there. There was a Glaceon name Ward, then an Absol name Ulfang, Bartholomew name Abomasnow and Varg the Beartic. It turn out they were the hate group of Druide kingdom. They hate Druide and his kin. They were not the rebellion. Although they would like to work with them. While the storm was going on they talk.

"So you two are missing your friend?" Ward ask them with her ears back. "We do not go so far down the Mountain. We like to keep safe just in case."

"We understand." Bane spoke sadly. "The last time we saw her she was being chase by a Luxray."

"Leo!" They all spoke with a growl.

"You all know him?" Ijayo ask them with confusion.

"Yeah you guys live in the mountain." Bane spoke with a turn of his head. "I mean none of you should know if him."

"You have to understand. All of us are types that Druide hates." Ulfang spoke digging his claws into the earth. "You see as a Dark type there not many of my kind around. That dam runt and his guard Leo is the reason my family is dead. They were killed by Leo and his goons just because they were dark types."

"I don't think I follow." Bane spoke with his ears back.

"Yeah I'm kind of lost to." Ijayo spoke. "Sorry about your family."

"Let me explain." Ward spoke with her ears down. "You see as an orphan Eevee I was adopted by Ulfang parents. They live on the out skirts of the snowy forest. Life was good back then." Ward smile happily. "I lived with them for many year. They love me no matter what. I could not ask for a better family. They even loved me when I evolve into a Glaceon. But Leo and his band came. Then they…" she began to cry and Ulfang went to nuzzle her.

"Hush little sister. It will be ok." Ulfang lick her head. "They killed our mom and dad. We had no choice but to flee to the mountain." He hung her as she burry herself into his fur. "It was not just us. Everyone you see here is our child hood friend. Our parents fight so we could run and be free. We came back a little time later to a blood shed."

"How could they do that?" Bane said with a shock with his ears back. "It can't be true. I mean the king is harsh. But his wouldn't-.."

He was cut off by a growl from Bartholomew. "Yes it is!" He growl at Bane standing over him. Ijayo stood behind him with her tail between her legs. "You dam fire types have it easy. The king likes your kind anyone who he don't like as treated like shit!"

"Please I did not mean to offend." Bane spoke keeping his head low in submission. "My family was frame of being traitors. I had to run or I would be dead or in prison."

"Do you still hope to go back?" Varg ask him in a soft voice.

"Of course he does." Bartholomew yell at his companion with a growl. "We should just kill him and send his body to those dam royals. We cannot risk someone who is a fire type!"

"Don't you dare?" Ijayo growl at him standing protectively over her friend. "I know you lost everything to the kingdom but why should he be blame for the crimes of others. He has no power over the king and his actions."

"That not the point. He a fire type. He is a danger to our people. Besides if it mean saving his our fur he give us all in!" Bartholomew snarl with a growl showing his teeth. "He would work for his king in one moment to have his life back."

Ijayo look down for a moment but she then looks brave. "Alright it is true. I had my concerns about a fire type but Bane is different. I believe he cares and would not hurt us. He would not betray us just to have his own life back." Ijayo spoke looking at him. Bane blush hard. She believe in him. When no one else would. He at this moment like her a lot.

"Maybe you trust this fire type but I don't." He move to attack but Ijayo did not move out of the way.

"Enough!" They all look at Ward. "Killing him will not solve anything." She said to Bartholomew. "As far as we know you two wish to live high in the Mountain right." Both Ijayo and bane nod their head. "Prefect. We know a good spot for you to live but you two will not go back for your friend. I don't trust your friend bane here, but I will allow him to live. I will not have him go back just in case he is a traitor."

"But our friend?" Bane spoke.

"We cannot just abandon her." Ijayo spoke with her ears back. "We all got in this together. Please allow us to rescue our friend."

"The answer is no." Ward spoke looking at them. "I will send my brother to look for her. I will not risk anyone else. Even doing this will be dangerous. Also I do not trust you Bane. You will never leave this mountain ever. It's nothing personal. But we must protect our self-first."

Ijayo and Bane were shock to hear this. They want their friend but there was nothing they could do. Unless they want to die them self. They must move on and hope Wayna would be ok. "When the Blizzard is over I will go and search for your friend." Ulfang spoke with sadness. "But I warn you prepare for the worst."


End file.
